


It's Electrifying!

by ZombieRainbowRose



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose
Summary: Will Nick ever learn? Not really, as shown on this camping trip...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	It's Electrifying!

** It’s Electrifying!  **

It was supposed to be a simple camping trip. 

A way for the five of them to bond. A cute way for Nick to celebrate his last bit of bachelorhood without getting into too much trouble. Why? Because he promised Lauren to _behave_. That, and he had a hunch Brian wouldn’t have come otherwise. So they were sitting by the campfire, not too far from civilization. In fact there was some weird property nearby, signs against trespassing and warning them of an electric fence were in view. But overall it was nice. Nick had a beer in his hand, as did Howie and Kevin. Brian had a coke, along with AJ who’d insisted Brian didn’t have to stay sober. But he did. Brian typically stayed sober these days, oddly ever since their first BSB cruise he stopped drinking in public as much. 

Nick blamed it on all the fan videos documenting it on YouTube. 

“I can’t believe our youngest is getting married.”

“Kevin, you sound like a proud Jewish mother.”

Howie quirked a brow. “Do I even want to know how you know that AJ?”

“There’s definitely a story. Jewish mom’s are scary man.”

“You scare me.” Brian joked, rolling his neck idly and hearing it pop. 

“I should tell you about the time I was with Rochelle in that confessional booth.” He snickered. “That’s where Ava was created.”

Nick cracked up as the other blonde shook his head. “You guys aren’t even Catholic.”

“No, but Rochelle thought it’d be fun so we picked a church…”

Kevin rolled his eyes but he was snickering too. “You’re going to hell.”

Nick smirked, finishing off the last of his beer. He was a little tipsy, well okay, maybe more than a little. But it wasn’t like it mattered. He was behaving pretty well! There were no strippers or any trouble they could into. Hell, Kevin managed to find them a spot in the woods where there was no cabin or anything crazy. He wasn’t sure why but he was worried about all five of them going on a trip to a cabin in the woods. Like he’d be destined to die there or something. Kevin seemed a little wary of the idea too, muttering something about “crazy writers”. It didn’t make much sense, but then again Kevin had his quirks. He’d read fanfiction for the heck of it. 

“Hey, hell will be where the party’s at.”

“That’s not funny Nick.” 

“Lighten up; you know he’s not serious.” Howie defended. Religion was still a sensitive point of discussion they usually all avoided anyway. 

“You’re right, it’s the alcohol talking.”

The youngest shrugged. “Hey it’s my party.”

“And I can cry if I want to!” AJ sang nasally, very similar to the way Nick used to sing back when they first became a group. It felt like yesterday and forever ago all at once. 

Sniggering he got up, stretching. All he wanted to do at his “party” now was relieve himself. He walked unsteadily away from the fire. Not too far as to get lost. Even drunk he wasn’t _that_ blonde. Nick took a nice little walk however. A man needed his privacy when he had to take a leak. He wondered what Lauren was doing as he unzipped, adjusting himself before letting a stream of urine fly. It got some good distance he mused, but then again he’d drank a lot of beers just talking about random things with the four men he considered to be his brothers. They’d known about the proposal before his own “family” did (well, with the exception of Angel).

Unfortunately for Nick, he should’ve been paying more attention to his surroundings. 

Because remember that small electric fence to that property not too far off from where they were?

Nick didn’t.

He should have though. Because as an owl hooted loudly from a nearby tree, it jerked him free from his drunken musings. It also caused him to jerk his “little buddy” while he was still peeing away. This was the last mistake of the newly engaged Baby Backstreet’s life. The stream of urine landed directly on the buzzing little fence. It caused a bolt of electricity to travel up that stream, and through his lower member. The part of his anatomy that so many obsessed over exploded into unrecognizable pieces. Death was instantaneous as he flew back on the ground. The bolt had stopped his heart _almost_ instantly. 

But not before he felt his penis burst of course – Nick wasn’t _that_ lucky. 

Ironically enough, all those years of fans endearingly (or creepily) dubbing that “Thor” had been almost prophetic.


End file.
